


Shower

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to Livejournal June 2010</p><p>In a nutshell: angsty comfort sex. In the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Reid sat on the end of the bench with a sigh. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he was finally brought out of his unplanned meditation by the soft click of the door opening and closing.

God, he hoped it wasn’t Bob Hughes coming to try and cheer him up.

Considering the new arrival straddled the bench right behind him, then scooted flush against his back, Reid _really_ hoped it wasn’t Bob Hughes.

A sharp chin landed on his shoulder just as a hand began to knead at _that_ spot that always tensed up during long, stressful surgeries. Only one person in the world knew exactly how to get rid of that knot, and Reid smiled in spite of himself.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his head lolling to the side.

“Came to see how you were doing,” Luke mumbled in his ear.

“You actually left the family dinner? I don’t believe it.”

Luke sighed. “The dinner ended hours ago. And even if it hadn’t, those aren’t fun anymore without you there to share pointed witticisms with Grandmother.”

Reid was quiet for a while, except for the occasional moan caressed out of him by Luke’s fingers. “Sorry I had to leave,” he said.

He sensed more than felt Luke’s shrug in response. “It sucks sometimes, but what can you do?” he asked rhetorically. “So what happened?”

Reid opened his eyes, staring forward as he shook his head imperceptibly. “Didn’t stand a chance. Mrs. Thompson will not be attending any more family dinners.”

Luke sighed, bending down to kiss Reid’s shoulder. “You can’t save them all,” he reminded Reid.

Reid stood up quickly. “I need to take a shower, then we can go home.”

He walked away from Luke without looking back at him, disappearing into the locker room shower. Luke sat there, listening to the water start. He wavered for a few moments and then stood himself. Walking over to the door of the locker room, he flipped the lock. It was late, and Luke didn’t expect anyone to come in, but he didn’t want to risk the chance.

And then he walked back over to the bench. Undressing quickly, he tossed his clothes down haphazardly, grabbing the emergency condom out of the back pocket of his jeans. With Reid, you never quite knew when you were going to need protection.

Then he went to find Reid. It was a large open room with several shower heads next to each other. Luke made a mental note that, in the new wing, there would be private stalls. Perhaps the chief of neurology should even have his own bathroom, Luke thought with a smile.

Reid was standing under the spray, his eyes closed as he ran his hands through his hair. Luke stepped up to him quietly, and Reid jumped in surprise when Luke’s hands tangled with his.

“What – ”

Reid never finished the question. Luke leaned in, kissing him soundly.

Moments later – although it felt like months – Luke pulled away. “Stress relief,” he whispered, before kissing Reid again.

Reid responded immediately, pulling Luke against him. The hot water streamed over their bodies, dividing into rivulets and snaking between the places they were touching each other before pooling at their feet and swirling down the drain. Luke’s hair got soaked, flattening against his head. Water ran along his cheekbones and between his fingers where he held Reid’s face and into his mouth whenever their lips separated.

Luke pulled away again, opening his eyes and blinking quickly against the sting of the water. Reid stared back at him, slightly shocked and very aroused. Luke smiled, and Reid moved.

Grabbing Luke, he spun him around quickly, forcing him against the smooth, cool tiles of the wall. Luke _oomphed_ as he hit it, then groaned as he felt Reid’s hands sliding along his waist and hips. Luke finally remembered the condom in his hand, and bent his arm to pass it back to Reid. He nearly ripped it out of Luke's grasp.

Reid gripped Luke’s shoulder with one hand. The long, delicate, so skilled fingers of the other hand entered Luke smoothly. Luke grunted, rocking his hips as he pressed against the hard wall in front of him. It wasn’t comfortable, but he needed _some_ kind of friction, some relief.

Reid’s free hand moved down to his waist, tugging sharply. Luke’s lower body stumbled away from the wall, his arms still resting against the tiles by his chest and his mouth open against the ceramic as he gasped roughly. Reid’s hand slipped around to Luke’s front, cupping his cock and stroking quickly. At the same moment, he removed his fingers and entered Luke with one sharp, determined thrust.

“Yes, Reid, yes,” Luke choked out.

Reid said nothing, barely making any noise as he pulled out and pushed in again. He always was silent at times like this, when Luke gave himself over so Reid could work out his guilt and his grief. Luke always felt the need to talk that much more, to remind Reid that he was a good man with people who loved him, to make sure he knew that no one blamed him for not being perfect.

But tonight he couldn’t find the right words. Tonight he could only say what he wanted to tell Reid through the movement of his body. Luke arched his back, twisting around to grab Reid’s face. They kissed, barely making contact with the awkward angle. Reid panted into Luke’s mouth, and Luke fought a grin.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please.”

Reid moved his hand faster, his thrusts keeping up the pace. Luke tried to hold on, but quickly lost the battle. He came hard, Reid’s free hand coming up to clamp over his mouth in an attempt to stop Luke’s yell from echoing around the room. As the last waves of his orgasm swept over him, Luke bent forward again. He pressed his hands firmly against the wall and pushed back against Reid. Reid buried himself deeply in Luke, climaxing with shuddering breaths and a long, low groan.

They both collapsed against the wall, Reid crushing Luke into the tiles. It was only then that Luke noticed the water of the shower had turned cold. Strangely (or perhaps not so strangely), it didn’t really bother him.

“Thank you,” Reid whispered.

“You did all you could,” he said quietly in response.

“It wasn’t enough.”

Luke twisted around to face Reid, leaning his back against the wall instead. He lifted his hands to Reid’s face and cupped his cheeks. Reid opened his eyes, staring back at him.

“You’re so hard on yourself,” he said. “I wish you wouldn’t be.”

Reid leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Luke in a hug. He buried his face into Luke’s neck. Luke sighed, lifting one hand and sliding his fingers through Reid’s wet hair.


End file.
